The Chronicles of Jace Aka The DarkWolf
by dirk222
Summary: This the story on the ace pilot Jace aka The DarkWolf
1. Chapter 1 Scarmes at Solomon

**The Chronicles of Jace Aka The DarkWolf**

** Prologue**: ***I**t is the year 0079 of the Universal Century. The cluster of colonies furthest from the Earth, Side Three, proclaimed itself the Principality of Zeon, and waged a war of independence against the Earth Federation.

** Chapter 1**. (Some Weeks before December 24, UC 0079 at Zeon Space Fortress Solomon). "Jace are you ready to launch Shin has already launched

and is attacking the Feddie scout fleet?" said the Hanger operator, "Yes. Jace in Rick Dom II launching." and with a jolt I was out in space, "Time to

see what this custom unit has under it's sleeve." looking up to see three Feddie ships with a small number of MS around them, Then I see Shin

attacking the lead ship which was a white Magellan-class battleship...hmm how odd they are usually blue, oh well looks like Shin is going to destroy it anyway.

"Jace watch your self always keep moving never stop if you do you will DIE!" Yelled Shin. "Roger White Wolf I'm attacking the right rear unit good luck to you" I replied.

I started charging at high speed and I finally get a lock on so I fired the Beam Bazooka and with one shot I take out three GMs and a Salamis class Cruiser.

"My God this is way more powerful then I thought!". "Lock on alert! were...There you are! You're mine!" I yelled as I toss the

Beam Bazooka away and pulled out a Beam Saber and Charged a New type of GM. It fires to which I simply dodge, I get close enough to blind him so I do,

and I then slice him in two with the beam saber. "Shin this is way too easy theirs something going on". "Yeah your right something seems wrong

here but what?"replied a confused Shin. "Wait! Could this be a scouting force for a bigger force?". "You might be right but lets destroy this force and RTB then we'll think it out."Shin replied.

"Roger DarkWolf out." Minutes later we return to the hanger with a mission success. For now.

_First Chapter of my first attempt at a story sorry for the Typos I'll get better as the story continues._


	2. Chapter 2 Zero Hour at Solomon

** Chapter 2. Zero Hour at Solomon**

**Prologue **- _Space was filled with intense combat as the two white MS flew toward the Solar System._

"Jace watch your self this is a full on battle its not like those pitty fights we had with the

EFSF" warned Shin Matsunaga who was in his custom Zaku II high mobility type. "Sir I will just

you be careful I heard the white one..oh whats the pilot's name Char told me once...oh yeah its

Amuro was here". Jace replied. Just then a new feddie unit showed its self it was a blue color with a moving

visor and its weapon looked like a sniper rifle. "Shit Shin we got

snipers watch it!" Jace yelled as he charge them with his Custom Rick Dom II now equipped with a

added knuckle shield. "Aww hell" said the random feddie pilot as he ran from Jace. "what a

coward" Jace groaned. Out of no were came a beam shot to which Jace just dodged, as he looked

He was stunned. "Shin its him!" Jace screamed as he dodged multiple beam shots with simple

ease. "Why is it I can see each shot before he fires?" Jace thought out loud,

Shin charged Amuro and caught him off guard but only for a neno second. "Jace you might be a

Newtype". replied Shin who despite who they were facing was quite interested. Dodging more

shots Jace charged Amuro and he destroyed his shield. "Damn he still to fast" Jace said as he

blocked a beam saber slash with his own beam saber. "A beam saber equipped Rick Dom?" said a

rather surprised Amuro. Slashing at Amuro only to be block Jace said "This is not your ordinary

Rick Dom II". Just then Amuro stops and then flies off to no were. "What why Shin?" Jace asked

as he looked at Shin who seem to be distracted. "Dolze has deployed in his Big Zam." said a

rather worried Shin. "Then lets finish this thing off then we will go help" said Jace a he boosted of

towards the Solor System destroying GMs in his path.

_Moments later by the Big Zam's remains  
_

"Damnit we were to slow!" yelled Jace as he slashed a GM in half. :"We must leave its to

late now Solomon has fallen" replied a sadden Shin. Boosting towards the Super MS Carrier Jace

said "then lets go NOW!"

More to come.


End file.
